Warmth
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: We burn our bodies. We burn our souls. But we are okay. [Rokurou x Velvet] [Coverart belongs to me]


_I came up with this oneshot after finishing the last one yesterday. The muse is still with me guys! If you have any ideas for another oneshot, please feel free to message me! I wanted to write something different for my favourite couple Rokurou and Velvet. They are similar and I think that's what makes them fit so nicely. But perhaps that is just my shipping-heart speaking ;)  
_

 ** _WARNING: Contains Spoilers! If you haven't finished the game, come back later ;)_**

 _I listened to this song while writing this: Hurts like hell by Fleurie_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Berseria and this is purely fanmade!  
Have fun :)  
-your FMC

* * *

 **Warmth**

 _We both are fire. Meant to burn forever._

She didn't shiver because of the cold. It felt numbing but didn't bother her. Snow was falling down on her head and melting in her dark tresses. The air was cold and silent. There was no one around during this late hour. She had left Laphicet with Kamoana and Medissa for a game of hide and seek and now she was strolling around aimlessly. It felt like she was searching for something but she couldn't think of a reason. Perhaps she felt restless because of the upcoming fight.

Velvet froze in her steps and threw her head back to look at the sky. The moon was covered by the snow clouds, but she knew that it must have a red touch already. The scarlet night was just around the corner. The thought alone made her shiver. No, the cold was not bothering her. Snow, ice and wind could not hurt her. The cold within her was far worse. It was a blizzard. Nothing could grow in her because of it. The cold was freezing every emotion inside her. Or, that was what she hoped. Perhaps it wasn't more than a childish wish to hide behind a wall of ice and freezing everything that dared to make her _feel_.

 _We burn our bodies. We burn our souls. But we are okay._

She wandered around town. A few townspeople had chosen to ignore her threat and were still sitting in their houses, reluctant to leave their home and life behind. She could relate but guilt bit her again. Those people might die tonight. The burden on her shoulders was getting heavier by the second. How could she have ignored it until now?

She heard a woman scream in fear when she laid eyes on her. Dashing back in her house, Velvet could only stare. The ice inside her was not enough to quell how hurt she felt. Looking at her bandaged arm, she tried to ignore the scornful looks from all around her. The lord of calamity. Her self-introduction had made her the symbol of pain and death. She shouldn't be surprised by the behavior of the townspeople, but it stung.

Taking a deep breath, she wanted to resume her walking when a snowball hit her head. She wheeled around but there was no one. The tension in the air was almost visible. She felt tense herself, prepared to fight anything that would come her way but nothing came. She heaved a sigh and wanted to turn around, when something else flew her way. This time she caught it with ease and mustered the object in her hand. It was a bottle of sake. A warm presence made herself known behind her. A small smirk appeared on her face. How come he had been able to sneak up on her like that? The tension was slowly dissipating. She turned around and looked into the grinning face of the samurai.

"Care to join me for one last cup?"

She exhaled a shaky breath and nodded slowly. Together they made their way through the falling snow. Memories of their stay in Hellawes returned to her. It felt as if three lives laid between her and those days of pure vengeance. Turning her gaze to the tall daemon beside her, she could tell that he was feeling the tension too, but his smile was gentle nonetheless. It calmed her.

 _The fire cannot be extinguished with ice. Nothing will change it. Snow will cover the hellfire, but it will not change hell itself._

They sat in comfortable silence on the steps of a chapel and shared the last alcohol Rokurou had found. Time sure had the power to change anything. She would have never guessed that he would be the one to read her like an open book. He had always been fooling around, joking and laughing without losing his mind. He had resisted the daemon blight and had used it to his advantage. That showed her his strength and his resolve. They were both selfish, sacrificing everything for their goal. Real daemons to the core. Perhaps that was what made her prefer his company. He could understand her. He was able to get her without words and knew what she was going through. But he didn't stop her.

"Might not be much, but I love sake above everything else." He chuckled next to her. Snow was still falling down on them but neither seemed to mind. She turned her head towards the dancing snowflakes.

"It's nice."

She didn't know what she should add. She couldn't taste the drink, but the warmth it spread in her belly was making it easier to breath. Their deciding battle was just around the corner and neither knew what the outcome would be. In the worst case, they would all die horribly and the world would be nothing more than an emotionless chessboard of the Abbey. But did she care about the world? Her gaze wandered around and she took in the scenery around them. It was peaceful and quiet. The snow was covering all the noises. Yeah, she cared. Even though humanity hated her with a passion, she had once been a part of them and wanted to protect humans and their fickle hearts. She knew that killing Arthur and Innominat would only be part of her revenge. Somehow the true meaning behind her vengeance had faded somewhat and was gently covered by the snow. Freezing it in time and hiding it forever. She exhaled softly. Much had changed and she knew her heart was the biggest example.

Rokurou was silent next to her, probably thinking about his own plans and his future. It felt strange to consider future herself. Had she any right to do that? He was warm next to her and it was then she noticed their close proximity. It felt natural. He didn't look at her when he broke the silence again.

"Made up your mind?" His voice was serious and it made her flinch slightly. There was much behind his words. Many unasked questions were hidden behind those four words, but she chose to ignore them. She guessed he had figured her out anyway. There was no point in denying anything or talking about it now, because she had made up her mind.

She took another deep breath and let it go in a long exhale. The burden was still there and it would never leave. That much she knew.

He waited for her reply and calmly put the bottle away.

It had been a fun journey. She had grown fond of their group and their playful banters. She had appreciated their help on her selfish quest. There had been times, she had wanted to stay on the Van Eltia to journey around the world and discover different lands far away with all of them. But not in this life. She had a responsibility.

The silence grew between them but he was not pushing her.

The snow continued falling on top of them.

Finally, she turned his way and gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah, I have."

He understood. She saw it on his face. There was a pause and he opened his mouth to say something, but refrained from doing so. Shaking his head with a shaky breath, he gave her a warm smile in return and it melted the ice inside her. His red eye glowed under his dark strands of hair. Even though he was reckless and always joking around, he remained silent at her side and only put an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and her gaze returned to the covered sky. The snow was coating them in a light blanket but she felt warm.

Closing her eyes with a smile, she felt him press his lips to her temple. She _felt_. It strengthened her resolve.

She didn't open her eyes to see his face but she knew he was trying to stay strong. For the both of them. Perhaps, they could have been together in another world. Two daemons with an easy life.

But this was not another world.

 _Scorching heat devours me. We are daemons, flames forged in hell and no one can extinguish us._

* * *

 _I hope you liked it! I was quite sad that Velvet left them in the end, but thinking it through it was only logical as she was very much scarred by her revenge.  
The next oneshot might be about Eleanor and Eizen, let me know your ideas and if you found a mistake, please let me know as I am still improving my English!  
Until then: Magikazam!  
\- your FMC_


End file.
